1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of bins, and specifically relates to an image forming apparatus connectable to a plurality of external devices (terminals) so as to form images based on data transmitted from an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional printers provided with a plurality of bins and connected to a network, the bins may be used as mailboxes (where the sheets of a print job from a terminal are discharged to a bin of the same terminal). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-316137 discloses a system for displaying on a display unit the system information relating to the bins such as "bin (mail bin) full" and the like.
It is further known that after print instructions are transmitted from an external device, such as a personal printer (hereinafter referred to as "PC") connected to the network, the data transmission condition to the printer (e.g., page 5 of 10 pages currently being transmitted) can be displayed on the PC side display prior to starting the print operation, so as to allow management of the current data transmission condition.
The mail bin may be exclusively reserved for long periods, however, when a user continues to operate the PC and forgets to remove the paper after a print job has been specified for the printer from a PC connected to the network. As a result, the use conditions for other users is adversely affected. In the conventional art, forgetting to remove paper can be verified on the display units of the printer or the PC. Even though displayed, such papers still may not be removed when a user is busy, with the disadvantageous result that the bin is exclusively reserved for long periods.